In known extraction apparatuses of this type, when the filter cartridge(s) is/are cleaned off, the particulates move into the particulates-collection chamber that is formed by a bag or sack and is removably fastened below the filter cartridge(s) on the lower side of the apparatus. During removal and closing of the filled bag/sack, it is unavoidable that on the one hand small quantities of particulates will escape that contaminate the surroundings and on the other hand endanger the health of the operator.